Because It's You
by Aika Yuki-chan
Summary: Sebuah Fic tentang rumah tangga Sasuke dan Sakura. / RnRC
1. Chapter 1

**BECAUSE IT'S YOU © AIKA YUKI-CHAN**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! :**

**OOC, TYPO, GAJE, Etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**ENJOY IT!**

Seorang gadis bersurai merah mudah terlihat sedang menulis sesuatu di buku _diary _kecil miliknya. Bibirnya bergumam tak jelas mengikuti apa yang ditulis tangan kecilnya.

×X×

"_Aku terus menerus merasa takut karena mencintaimu,_

_Kau akan menjauh jika aku makin mendekat."_

X×

Sakura, Sakura Haruno, ah! Bukan, lebih tepatnya Sakura Uchiha nama gadis itu. Kenapa? Karena gadis itu kini telah resmi menyandang status sebagai istri Uchiha bungsu dari Fugaku Uchiha dan Mikoto Uchiha. Ya, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura mulai mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di atas bunga-bunga yang sedang bermekaran. Sekelebat memori masa lalu mulai terngiang. Ketika pemuda idamannya mengucapkan beberapa kalimat yang membuatnya menyerah untuk mendapatkan hatinya.

Mendapatkan hatinya?

Siapa yang Sakura maksud?

Pemuda lain kah?

Bukankah marganya sudah berubah menjadi Uchiha?

Berarti dia sudah ada yang punya.

Entah lah.

×X×

"_Aku seperti orang bodoh yang tak bisa berkata apapun,"_

×X×

**Tbc-maybe**

**A/N : Hiks hiks, ane balik lagi dengan Fic abal yang baru~ XD. Yah, memang sih terlalu pendek, bisa dibilang ini summary (?) dari Fic ini. Heheheeeheee **

**Pantaskah Fic ini ane lanjutin?**

**Tergantung dari Anda. ^_^**

**Tertanda :**

**Aika Yuki-Chan**

**02/09/2012**


	2. Chapter 2

**BECAUSE IT'S YOU © AIKA YUKI-CHAN**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! :**

**OOC, TYPO, GAJE, Etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Karenamu aku begini, karena kau yang ku cintai.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**ENJOY IT!**

**KRIEET**

Suara decitan pintu mengalihkan pandangan Sakura dari bunga-bunga yang tadinya ia tatap dengan pandangan sayu.

"Sakura, sebaiknya kau sekarang makan. Ibuku sudah membuatkan bento kesukaanmu." Ucap seorang pria berambut merah dengan tato bertuliskan '_Ai_' di dahinya.

Sakura tersenyum, masih dengan tatapan sayu yang terpancar dari mata _emerald_ miliknya. "Aku akan segera turun."

Pemuda yang tadinya mengajak Sakura untuk makan bersama, mengambil posisi yang nyaman di dekat gadis _pink_ itu. "Sebenarnya, ada apa, Sakura." Gaara memberanikan diri bertanya hal apa yang membuat gadis itu seperti ini, seakan-akan tak ada semangat untuk hidup. Namun, gadis itu masih diam, enggan menjawab pertanyaan dari Gaara.

Gaara menghela nafas "Baiklah, jika kau belum siap untuk menceritakan masalahmu kepadaku." Gaara mengusap lembut rambut milik Sakura. "Ayo, kita makan. Ibuku pasti sudah menunggu." Sakura hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

×X×

"_Hatiku memanas saat memikirkanmu."_

×X×

Sesampai di ruang makan, Sakura dan Gaara segera mengambil tempat duduk di kursi masing-masing.

"Nak Sakura, ayo dimakan. Ini Bibi buatkan bento kesukaanmu." Ucap Ibu Gaara sambil mengambilkan beberapa bento di atas piring milik Sakura.

"_Arigatou_, Bibi." Ibu Gaara tersenyum lembut ke arah Sakura. Belum sempat Sakura memakan bento miliknya, tiba-tiba suara pintu yang dibuka paksa mengagetkan keluarga Sabaku itu, -ah! Dengan salah satu keluarga Uchiha tentunya.

**BRRAAKKK!**

Semua mata memandang kaget ke arah pintu yang memperlihatkan sosok pemuda tampan bermata _onyx_ yang menatap tajam salah satu dari mereka. "Hn. Jadi, kau disini?" gumam pemuda itu.

_Emerald _dan _onyx_ bersirobok. Masih belum ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan. Sampai Gaara yang melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba menegang dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Sasuke? Ada apa?" tanya Gaara dengan nada sarkastis.

"Hn." Sasuke berjalan mendekati, Gaara? Atau Sakura? Atau ... Mamanya Gaara?. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya tepat di sisi kiri Sakura. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, takut menatap mata Sasuke.

"Sakura. Ayo pulang!" Sasuke mengajak Sakura untuk pulang ke rumah mereka, namun Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat tak ada tanda-tanda dari Sakura untuk segera ikut dengannya. "Sakura, aku kira kau tak tuli." Masih belum ada pergerakan, hingga akhirnya Sasuke mulai geram dengan sikap Sakura yang tidak mengindahkan kehadirannya. Sasuke menarik paksa lengan milik Sakura, hingga Sakura menolehkan kepalanya.

"Jangan memaksaku, Sasuke." Sakura berusah melepas cengkraman tangan besar itu dari lengan miliknya.

Gaara yang melihat aksi tarik menarik itu akhirnya angkat bicara, "Sebenarnya tujuan mu kesini apa, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Gaara, "Hn. Bukan urusanmu."

Ibu Gaara yang melihat adegan itu, langsung melerai "Sudah, nak. Sebaiknya nak Sasuke duduk dulu, dan bicara baik-baik dengan Sakura-_chan_."

Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura dengan tajam dengan tangan kekarnya masih setia mencengkeram lengan milik Sakura.

Sakura masih bungkam, tidak tahu keputusan apa yang akan diambilnya. Apakah dia harus ikut Sasuke? Yang jelas-jelas adalah suaminya. Atau ... Gaara? Yang hanya seorang teman dekatnya?

Lama menunggu, akhirnya dengan keputusan sepihak, Sasuke menarik Sakura untuk pulang. Sakura belum menunjukkan respon apa-apa. Gaara yang melihat kejadian itu, berusaha untuk mengejar mereka berdua, namun tangan lembut milik Ibunya mencegah Gaara untuk melakukan tindakan itu. "Nak, biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka. Kita tidak berhak mengikut campuri urusan mereka." Ucap Ibu Gaara dengan lembut.

"Ya, Aku tidak berhak ..." gumam Gaara lirih.

×X×

_Karenamu aku merasa sakit, mengeluh, tertawa, dan menangis yang tak berguna._

X

**BRAKKK!**

"Aduhh .." Sakura meringis ketika Sasuke mendorongnya di atas kasur. Air matanya mulai membentuk sungai kecil di pipi ranum merasa takut dengan tatapan tajam dari suaminya, Sakura hanya mencengkram sprei itu hingga agak kusut.

"Sebenarnya apa mau mu, HAH?!" teriakan itu, teriakan dari suaminya, suami Sakura Uchiha. "Kau, menginap di rumah orang yang jelas-jelas tak kau kenal!"

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan tangisnya. "Kenapa kau tak bicara? HAH?!" Sasuke mengguncang bahu kecil milik Sakura, agar Sakura mau mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

**PLAKK!**

Sakura memegang pipinya yang terasa panas akibat tamparan itu, tamparan? Ya, Sasuke menampar Sakura, istrinya.

Sasuke kembali mencengkram bahu kecil istrinya dan memaksa Sakura untuk menatapnya. "Hiks ... Hiks ..." hanya suara isakan yang Sasuke dengar dari bibir tipis istrinya. Masih dengan tatapan tajamnya, Sasuke melihat setitik darah yang menetes di celana _cream_ yang kini di pakai Sakura.

Satu tangan kekar Sasuke mengangkat dagu Sakura agar melihatnya, betapa kagetnya ketika ia melihat darah yang mengalir di sudut-sudut bibir tipis itu. Tatapan Sasuke melembut, ibu jarinya mencoba mengusap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibir milik istrinya.

Sakura masih _shock _ mengingat beberapa menit yang lalu Sasuke menamparnya dengan keras. "Sebenarnya, apa artiku di matamu, Sasuke-_kun_?" ucap Sakura dengan lirih

"Jangan, jangan menatapku dengan tatapan terluka, Sakura." Batin Sasuke. Bibirnya tak dapat mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Kedua tangan yang bertengger di bahu Sakura, kini merosot.

Sakura tersenyum miris, ketika tak mendapat jawaban dari Sasuke. "Bukankah, aku hanya gadis kampung yang merusak hidupmu?"

Sesak. Sesak rasanya melihat senyum itu.

"Ini." Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya. Tertegun melihat tangan mungil itu terjulur di depanmu. "Cincin?" gumam Sasuke.

Lagi-lagi Sakura tersenyum miris, "Ya. Cincin pertunangan kita." Mencoba menahan tangis. Semua terasa menyesakkan.

"Untuk apa?" ucap Sasuke heran

"Berikan padanya." Gumam Sakura dengan suara gamang. "Dia sepertinya lebih pantas memakai cincin itu." ucap Sakura lirih.

Sasuke terdiam melihat cincin yang mengikat mereka selama hampir 1 tahun itu kini terlepas dari jari manis Sakura.

Sakura memegang tangan kiri Sasuke dan menyimpan cincin itu pada telapak tangan milik Sasuke. Sakura kini beranjak dari kasur, dan berdiri di hadapan Sasuke. "_Gomen,_ aku tidak bisa jadi istri yang baik untukmu."

Sasuke masih terdiam, mencerna ucapan Sakura beberapa detik yang lalu sebelum Sakura benar-benar meninggalkan dirinya.

Sasuke membuka jari-jarinya, dan terlihatlah sebuah cincin putih milik Sakura.

**TIK**

Setitik air mata jatuh tepat mengenai cincin itu. Air mata? Hey! Seorang Sasuke Uchiha menangis.

"Sakura." Gumam Sasuke

×X×

_Karenamu aku begini, karenamu ..._

_._

_._

_._

_Kau yang ku cintai ..._

×X×

**TBC**

**A/N : WOOOOOWWW! Apa-apaan ini? Hahaaa gaje sangat!**

**Oh, ya. **_**Gomen **_**atas keterlambatan saya mengupdate fic ini *bungkukbungkuk. Dan **_**gomen**_** –lagi- karena di chap ini kependekan. T^T**

**Waktuku akhir-akhir ini sangat padat, maklumlah udah kelas XII SMA, jadi kesibukan semakin bertambah, apa lagi ikut kursus, waktu luang semakin sempit (?) hehee **

**Tapi aku janji kok, akan terus mengupdate fic abal ini **

**Walau gak janji akan update kilat, tapi tetap di tunggu, ya~ #maksa #dibakar**

**Walau tak sesuai dengan harapan (?), RnRC kalian sangat ku butuhkan. **

**Okeh, sampai jumpa di chap. Berikutnya *lambailambai**

**Tertanda :**

**Aika Yuki-Chan**

**16/September/2012**


	3. Chapter 3

**BECAUSE IT'S YOU © AIKA YUKI-CHAN**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! :**

**OOC, TYPO, GAJE, Etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Karenamu aku begini, karena kau yang ku cintai.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**ENJOY IT!**

**CHAPTER 3**

_**Berkali-kalipun aku tak bisa bertahan ...**_

**×X×**

**TIK**

Setitik air mata jatuh tepat mengenai cincin itu. Air mata? Hey! Seorang Sasuke Uchiha menangis.

"Sakura." Gumam Sasuke

**×X×**

Sakura berjalan dan berjalan sampai kedua kaki jenjangnya benar-benar terasa lemas. Dia memutuskan untuk mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah bangku taman.

Kejadian selama bersama Sasuke kembali ia putar. Air mata mulai mengalir lagi.

×**X**×

_**Karena sejak pertama aku hanya tahu tentangmu ...**_

×**X**×

**FLASHBACK**

Dengan senyum yang mengembang, Sakura berjalan dengan riang menuju kediamannya. Mengingat kini dia sudah mempunyai suami yang sangat ia cintai.

Sakura mulai membuka gerbang rumahnya, dengan tampang heran melihat sebuah sepatu, sepatu berhak tinggi. Yang jelasnya itu milik seorang wanita, bukan milik Sasuke.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Sakura segera memutar kenop pintu rumahnya, terdengar suara seorang pria dan wanita yang sedang berbicara.

"Hahaaaha, Sasuke-_kun_ ada-ada saja." Ucap gadis itu dengan nada malu-malu.

"Aku serius, kau sangat cantik, dengan pakaian seperti itu." balas pemuda itu, yang tak lain, dan tak bukan adalah suami Sakura.

Hati Sakura mencelos mendengar pujian yang Sasuke lontarkan pada gadis lain,dan itu bukan untuk dirinya. "Ehem ..."

Kedua manusia itu berbalik menatap Sakura, "Sakura? Sejak kapan kau berada disitu?" ucap Sasuke dengan agak ketus.

"Aku ..."

"Masuk."

Tanpa babibu lagi, Sakura segera menuju kamarnya dengan perasaan tak karuan. "Siapa wanita itu?" batin Sakura.

**SKIP TIME**

Sakura menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Tepat Sakura berpapasan dengan Sasuke. Sakura memberaikan diri untuk bertanya, "Sasuke-_kun_, gadis yang bersamamu tadi, itu siapa?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan datar, "Bukan urusanmu." Hanya mengucapkan dua kata, dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang menundukkan kepalanya.

×**X**×

_**Semua karenamu, karenamu yang ku rindukan ...**_

**×X×**

"Sakura,"

"Ya, Sasuke-_kun_?" ucap Sakura dengan senyumnya yang lembut.

"Buatkan aku secangkir teh." Ucap Sasuke tanpa menatap mata Sakura, masih setia berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen perusahaan.

"Baiklah, Sasuke-_kun_." Dengan sigap, Sakura menuju dapur.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Sakura sudah selesai membuatkan secangkir teh hangat untuk Suaminya. Namun, tanpa sengaja, kaki kanan Sakura tersandung karpet, dan akhirnya berhasil menumpahkan teh itu diatas dokumen-dokumen milik Sasuke. "Ah! Sa-Sasuke-_kun_, _gomen_. Aku tidak sengaja." Sakura lagi-lagi menundukkan kepalanya, takut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?!" teriak Sasuke tepat didepan wajah Sakura.

"_Go-gomen_."

"Kau fikir dengan minta maaf dokumen-dokumen ku akan kembali seperti semula?"

Sakura sudah tak tahan lagi dengan cacian yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke, "Jadi, MENURUTMU APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN, SASUKE UNTUK MENGEMBALIKAN DOKUMEN-DOKUMENMU ITU, HAH?!"

"Oh, jadi sekarang kau sudah mulai berani melawanku, Sakura?! Mulai sekarang kau enyah dari rumah ini.!" Teriak Sasuke –lagi-.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Sakura beranjak ke lantai dua, tepatnya kamar mereka. Dan mengemas barang-barang miliknya.

Dengan air mata yang masih mengalir, Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke, yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

×**X×**

_**Aku mencintaimu. Meskipun sakit, meskipun sulit, karenamu aku baik-baik saja.**_

**×X×**

Sakura menteng kopernya menuju halte bus. Dengan perasaan kacau, tak menghiraukan tatapan heran dari orang sekitar. Mata yang sembab, wajah yang terlihat frustasi membuat seseorang menepuk bahunya.

Sakura menoleh, "Gaara-_kun_?"

Pemuda yang menepuk pundaknya itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi. "Mau kemana?"

"A-ah, tidak kemana-mana."

"Kenapa bawa koper?"

Sakura bingung mau jawab apa. Gaara yang melihat Sakura sedang bingung mencari jawaban, dia berinisiatif hal buruk terjadi dalam rumah tangga Sakura. "Sedang bertengkar dengan Sasuke?" tebak Gaara.

Sakura yang menundukkan kepala dengan raut wajah yang sedih membuat Gaara sangat yakin dengan tebakannya. "Karena kau masih awam disini, bagaimana jika kau menginap dirumahku saja." Ajak Gaara.

Sakura tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya, walau sedikit jengkel dengan kata 'awam' yang terlontar dari bibir pemuda bertato '_Ai_' di depannya, tapi yah pada dasarnya memang begitu.

"_Arigatou_, Gaara-_kun_." Ucap Sakura.

**SKIP TIME**

Sesampai di rumahnya, Gaara menunjukkan kamar yang akan ditempati Sakura selama berada disana. "Nah, Sakura. Kau tidur di kamar ini."

"Ya, Gaara-_kun_."

"Sakura, maaf jika lancang. Tapi, kenapa kau memutuskan untk meninggalkan rumahmu, dan meninggalkan Sasuke?"

Sakura tidak berani menjawab pertanyaan Gaara. Ia hanya terdiam, sampai Gaara mengerti keadaan Sakura. Bahwa mungkin dia tak ingin mengumbar soal rumah tangga mereka. "Baiklah, jika tak ingin menceritakannya padaku. Tak apa, kok."

**END FLASHBACK**

Sakura ingin minta tolong pada Gaara, tapi dia merasa tak enak, ia tak ingin merepotkan orang lain hanya karena dirinya.

Lagi-lagi air mata Sakura mulai menganak sungai di pipi mulusnya. "Hiks ... Kaa-san, aku tidak tau jalan pulang. Hiks.." Sakura mulai gelisah menatap jalan yang mulai agak sepi. "A-aku takut." Gumam Sakura.

×**X**×

_**Mengusik hatiku, selalu seperti itu.**_

**×X×**

Masih menatap intens cincin yang kini sudah terlepas dari jari manis sang istri, "Sakura ... dimana kau, bodoh? Mengingat Sakura masih awam di Konoha, aku jadi merasa bersalah." Batin Sasuke.

Dengan perasaan tak karuan, Sasuke beranjak dan memutuskan untuk mencari Sakura.

**SAKURA'S POV**

"Hiks, _Kaa-san_. Sasuke-_kun_ jahat." Gumam Sakura.

Sakura kaget ketika merasakan pundaknya ditepuk seseorang. Dengan berbekal sedikit keberanian, Sakura menolehkan kepalanya. Tiga orang pria berotot besar sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Hai, manis. Mau bersenang-senang dengan kami? Hik."

Sakura melototkan matanya, "Oh, _Kami-sama_. Kenapa harus ada orang seperti mereka? Pake mabuk segala lagi." Batin Sakura.

"Kebetulan sekali, aku juga ingin besenang-senang." Ucap salah satu dari mereka. Sakura mulai gugup, "Ma-mau apa kalian?"

"Hik bukankah sudah ku bilang, hik aku ingin bersenang-senang denganmu. Ayo lah~"

Baru saja Sakura berniat lari, sebuah tangan kekar menariknya sampai ia terduduk di tanah. Air mata Sakura semakin mengucur deras. "Ku mohon, jangan lakukan itu padaku.

**PLAK!**

Sebuah tamparan berhasil mendarat dipipi mulus Sakura, dan mengakibatkan sudut bibir dan hidung Sakura mengeluarkan darah "Jangan munafik, cepat lepas bajunya." Perintah pria itu.

"Ja-jangan." Sakura mulai meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan.

Baju yang Sakura kenakan sudah compang-camping akibat ulah preman itu. Sampai,

"Cih! Lepaskan dia."

Kegiatan mereka berhenti, dan menoleh. "Sa-Sasuke-_kun_?" gumam Sakura.

"Berani menyentuhnya? Kau tak tahu siapa dia?" ucap Sasuke dengan sarkastis.

"Cih! Memangnya siapa kau? Jangan berlagak berkuasa disini!"

"Hn. Kenapa? Kau mau uang? Ini! Dan lepaskan ISTRIKU!" ucap Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan, dan melemparkan dompet ke wajah ketiga preman itu.

"Hei, kawan. Kita dapat uang banyak! Ayo ke bar, dan bersenang-senang. Hik, hahaha"

Sasuke mendecih mendengar ucapan para penikmat duniawi itu. Setelah mereka pergi, Sasuke menoleh ke arah dimana Sakura yang masih terlihat shock setelah insiden yang hampir merenggut kesuciannya.

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Sakura "Hei, gadis bodoh. Mau sampai kapan kau mau berada disitu?"

Sekujur tubuh Sakura bergetar, belum bisa mencerna kejadian naas yang menimpanya. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura masih belum menampakkan tanda-tanda akan ikut dengannya segera menarik lengan kanan Sakura, dan tak lupa mengambil koper milik Sakura.

Sesampai di kediaman mereka, Sasuke menyuruh Sakura untuk membersihkan diri, dan Sakura hanya menurut.

"Buka bajumu dulu."

Sakura memegang kancing pertama, namun kegiatannya terhenti ketika tangan milik Sasuke ikut 'membantu' membuka kancing baju Sakura. Sakura yang tak habis pikir dengan tingkah Sasuke, segera memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah, "Sasuke-_kun_, aku bisa sendiri kok."

"Hn. Kau tak mau ku bantu?" sakura menggeleng dan berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah.

×**X×**

_**Kembalikanlah padaku, hatiku yang kau curi tanpa ku sadari,**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kau masuk tanpa izin, tanpa tanda.**_

×**X**×

**TBC**

**A/N :**

**Sakura kok awam di Konoha? **

**Sebenarnya Sebelum menikah dengan Sasuke, Sakura di fic ini berasal dari Suna. Jadi awam di Konoha. **

**Kok bisa sih, Sasuke menikah sama Sasuke?**

**Jawabannya cukup simple, karena kedua orang tua mereka adalah sahabat baik.**

**Gaara sama Sakura kenapa bisa saling kenal?**

**Gaara adalah sahabat Sasuke, sebelum menikah dengan Sakura, Gaara sering berbincang-bincang dengan Sakura.**

**Hah? Kok bisa, Gaara berbincang-bincang dengan Sakura?**

**Sebelumnya, Gaara sering main ke rumah Sasuke, otomatis Gaara juga sering ketemu Sakura. Sakura selama di Konoha nginap di rumah Sasuke.**

**Nah, apabila kalian masih kurang jelas sama ceritanya, silahkan RnRC. InsyaAllah chap selanjutnya akan ku jelaskan.**

**Ttd :**

**Aika Yuki-Chan**

**02/Oktober 2012**


	4. Chapter 4

**BECAUSE IT'S YOU © AIKA YUKI-CHAN**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! :**

**OOC, TYPO, GAJE, Etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Karenamu aku begini, karena kau yang ku cintai.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**ENJOY IT!**

**CHAPTER 4**

**KRIEEETTT**

Suara decitan pintu, pertanda seseorang membukanya. Sakura menoleh dan sedikit terkejut melihat siapa yang telah memasuki rumahnya tanpa meminta izin.

"Ga-Gaara-_kun_?" mata Sakura tak berkedip melihat pemuda yang kini berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Ya, harus Sakura akui, setelah beberapa hari tak pernah bertemu Gaara, pemuda itu ternyata sudah banyak berubah. Sakura sedikit menyunggingkan senyum menawan ke arah Gaara.

"Sakura, _gomen_ aku telah lancang memasuki rumahmu tanpa permisi. Soalnya tadi sudah ku ketuk beberapa kali, tapi tak ada respon." Gaara mengedarkan pandangannya di sekitar rumah Sakura. "Oh, ya. Mana Sasuke?"

"Hihii, ya, tak apa. Tadi hampir saja kau ku lempari alat-alat dapur, aku kira kau pencuri, hehee. Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa, Gaara-_kun_ mencari Sasuke? Sasuke sedang keluar, ada urusan kantor." Ucap Sakura panjang lebar.

Gaara hanya beroh ria merespon ucapan Sakura. "Sakura," panggil Gaara.

"Hum?"

"Jalan, yuk!" ajak Gaara.

Sakura mengeryitkan keningnya, "Jalan? Kemana?"

"Ke taman Konoha, hanya sekedar melepas penat. Mau tidak?"

Sakura memasang tampang berfikir dengan kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dadanya. "Umm, boleh."

Gaara tersenyum mendengar respon Sakura, "Baiklah, ayo."

"Dengan pakaian seperti ini?" tanya Sakura

"Ah, tak apa. Kita kan hanya sekedar jalan-jalan, bukan kencan. Lagi pula, kau sudah cantik walau tanpa make up."

Seketika wajah Sakura berubah menjadi merah mendengarnya. "Hiihihi, baiklah. ayo." Sakura menggandeng tangang kanan Gaara, dia tak tahu, perlakuannya itu menjadi hal negativ untuk Gaara. Bagaimana tidak, jantungnya kini berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

**SKIP TIME**

"Waahhhh, taman Konoha sudah banyak berubah, ya, Gaara-_kun_?" Sakura berlari-lari kecil seperti anak kecil ketika melihat taman itu.

"Hn. Memangnya sudah berapa lama kau tak kesini?" tanya Gaara sambil menyunggingkan senyum lembut ke arah Sakura.

"Sudah bertahun-tahun. Semenjak menikah dengan Sasuke-_kun_ aku juga tidak pernah diajak kesini." Sakura berjalan mendekati kolam kecil, tempat ikan. Sakura menyentuh permukaan air dengan jemarinya, ia tersenyum ketika ikan-ikan itu menyambutnya dengan senang.

Gaara yang melihat Sakura seperti anak kecil, sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman. "Dasar Sakura." Batin Gaara.

"Gaara-_kun_! Ayo kemari!" panggil Sakura.

Segera Gaara menuju kolam ikan dimana Sakura sedang bermain dengan ikan-ikan itu. Gaara ikut duduk dipinggir kolam. Matanya tak berhenti menatap wajah Sakura yang terkena pantulan cahaya matahari dari air. "Cantik." Gumam Gaara.

"Gaara-_kun_ ngomong apa?"

"Ah! Tidak apa-apa." Elak Gaara.

"Oh."

Setelah bermain cukup lama, Sakura dan Gaara memutuskan untuk mencicipi sushi di sebuah kedai.

"Humm, enaknyaaaa. Itadakimashu~" ucap Sakura dengan semangat.

"Itadakimashu." Balas Gaara.

×X×

_**Berkali-kalipun aku tak bisa bertahan ...**_

×X×

**KRIEET**

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya, "Sakura kemana sih?" gumam Sasuke.

Sasuke menaiki tangga, menuju kamarnya dengan Sakura. Namun tetap tak mendapati sosok istrinya.

Suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke, segera Sasuke menuruni tangga, dan mendapati sosok istrinya sedang bersama seorang pemuda berambut merah.

Tatapan tajam ia layangkan ke arah pemuda bertato ai itu. "Dari mana saja kau, Sakura?!"

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, takut Sasuke akan marah. "A-aku aku ..."

"Kami dari taman Konoha." Potong Gaara.

Amarah Sasuke semakin memuncak mendengar ucapan Gaara. "Sakura, masuk!" perintah Sasuke. Sakura tak menunjukkan pergerakan sama sekali dan itu membuat Sasuke menjadi geram. Segera Sasuke menarik paksa lengan Sakura, membuat Sakura meringis kesakitan.

Cengkraman Sasuke semakin menguat ketika Gaara mulai angkat bicara. "Sasuke, kau itu tak tahu malu, ya? Tidak tahu diri, tidak tahu untung. Seharusnya kau beruntung memiliki istri seperti Sakura, bukan malah terus menyiksanya!"

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa soal rumah tanggaku. Pergi dari sini." Teriak Sasuke.

"Hn. Sakura, aku pamit, ya."

Sakura hanya menatap kepergian Gaara. Dan ia tahu, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pada dirinya.

Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura menujuk kamar pribadi mereka. Sesampainya, Sasuke mendorong Sakura hingga terjatuh di atas lantai. "Dasar wanita murahan!"

**PLAAK!**

Sebuah tamparan keras berhasil mendarat dipipi mulus milik Sakura. Cengkraman keras pada kedua lengan Sakura membuatnya semakin meringis.

"Sakura! Aku ingin bertanya!" masih dengan nada emosi, Sasuke memaksa Sakura untuk menatapnya.

"Hiks ... Sasuke-_kun_. Gaara _-kun_ hanya mengajakku jalan-jalan, tidak lebih, hiks."

"Jangan bohong! Sakura, apa belum cukup kau memilikiku?!" teriak Sasuke.

Air menitik dari matanya, mata siapa? Tidak mungkin dari Sakura. Posisi Sakura sekarang setengah berbaring dilantai, jadi, air mata siapa?

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura terkejut melihat cairan bening mengucur dari mata _onyx_ milik suaminya.

"Sakura jawab aku!"

Seketika cengkraman tangan Sasuke pada lengan Sakura sedikit mengendur. Sasuke yang tadinya menunduk, mulai menatap mata emerald milik istrinya dengan tatapan kesedihan, yang jarang, atau bisa dibilang tak pernah ia tunjukkan pada Sakura.

"Aku tak akan memaksamu lagi." Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan Sakura, namun baru beberapa langkah, sebuah tangan melingkar di perutnya. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan tangan sang istri, Sakura Uchiha.

"Sasuke _-kun_, hiks jangan pergi, hiks. Maafkan aku~ aku tidak bermaksud untuk menduakanmu. Aku tak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Gaara -_kun._"

Namun, Sakura harus menelan kenyataan pahit. Sasuke melepas kedua tangan mungil yang bertengger di pinggangnya, dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Sasuke-_kun ..._"

Panggilan Sakura tak Sasuke indahkan. Dan itu membuat hati Sakura berdenyut nyeri.

×X×

_**Mengusik hatiku, selalu seperti itu ...**_

.

.

.

_**Aku bersedih karenamu ...**_

×X×

**TBC**

**A/N : Gomen atas keterlambatan fic abal ini, lagi sibuk banget. Ada masalah juga, dan itu sangat berpengaruh dengan kelanjutan fic-ficku. Chap ini pun sumpah kependekan banget. Tapi, gak pa-pa kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan? Anggap saja chap ini sebagai pelepas rindu untuk kalian yang telah menunggu fic ini. **

**Okey, aku masih berharap Review dari kalian. ^^**

**Ttd**

**Aika Yuki-Chan**

**10/11/2012**


	5. Chapter 5

**BECAUSE IT'S YOU © AIKA YUKI-CHAN**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! :**

**OOC, TYPO, GAJE, Etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Karenamu aku begini, karena kau yang ku cintai.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**ENJOY IT!**

_**CHAPTER 5 **_

"_**Sasuke-kun, hiks jangan pergi, hiks. Maafkan aku~ aku tidak bermaksud untuk menduakanmu. Aku tak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Gaara-kun."**_

_**Namun, Sakura harus menelan kenyataan pahit. Sasuke melepas kedua tangan mungil yang bertengger di pinggangnya, dan melanjutkan langkahnya.**_

"_**Sasuke-kun ..."**_

_**Panggilan Sakura tak Sasuke indahkan. Dan itu membuat hati Sakura berdenyut nyeri.**_

_**×X×**_

_**Mengusik hatiku, selalu seperti itu ...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Aku bersedih karenamu ...**_

**×X×**

Kicau burung menghiasi cerahnya pagi, dedaunan yang terlihat basah kini mulai mengering oleh angin sepoi-sepoi yang bertiup dipagi itu.

Seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang tadinya menggeliat tak nyaman diatas kasurnya yang sudah terlihat kusut kini mendudukkan dirinya. Menatap malas ke arah jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi.

Sesekali ia melirik kesampingnya, tak ada tanda-tanda sang suami pulang tadi malam. Mengingat pertengkaran yang sempat memicu keduanya, membuat Sakura menggeram frustasi.

"Arghh! Sasuke-_kun_, kemana kau?" gumam Sakura.

Tak mau berlama-lama, Sakura segera merapikan tempat tidurnya dan segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

**~BECAUSE ITS YOU~**

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke membuka sebelah matanya, "Selamat pagi, Ino." Jawabnya singkat.

Senyum yang terpatri diwajah cantik gadis itu membuat Sasuke membuka kedua matanya dan menampakkan kedua _onyx_nya.

"Ayo, bangun Sasuke-_kun_. Kau ini, dasar pemalas."

"Hn. Baiklah, baiklah." dengan malas, Sasuke beranjak dari kasurnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi malam kau belum cerita padaku. Kenapa kau sampai kabur dari rumah?" tanya Ino sarkastis.

"Pentingkah?"

"Ya ialah! Kau bisa membuat Sakura khawatir."

Sasuke tak menggubris ucapan Ino dan terus melahap roti isi tomat yang telah tersedia diatas meja makan.

"Sasuke, sehabis makan, kau mandi dan segera pulang."

"Jadi, kau mengusirku?" tanya Sasuke

"Bukan begitu, Sas. Tapi Sakura pasti akan mencarimu."

"Hn."

**~BECAUSE ITS YOU**~

Sakura menatap sendu foto pernikahannya. Tak terasa, air mata mulai menganak sungai di kedua pipi ranumnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, _gomen_." Sakura menyeka air matanya.

"Hoek hoeekk hoeek."

Sakura berlari menuju kamar mandi, "Aduhh, pasti masuk angin."

KRIEEET

Sakura menatap ke arah pintu, yang menampakkan seorang pemuda yang semalaman ia tunggu.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura menatap dengan mata berbinar ke arah suaminya.

Sasuke tak langsung menyapanya, namun menghujani istrinya dengan tatapan heran.

"_Gomen, _Sasuke-_kun_. Hiks." Sakura tak berani menatap wajah suaminya itu.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati istrinya kini dengan tatapan datar.

"Aku... sungguh, tak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Gaara-_kun_." Suara Sakura sedikit bergetar berusaha menahan tangisnya yang kapan saja akan pecah.

"Hn. Jangan kau ulangi lagi. Aku tak suka!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada sedikit memerintah *?

Sakura akhirnya menatap wajah suaminya, "Hai'. Aku janji."

Sasuke menatap intens wajah Sakura. "Kau terlihat pucat. Kau sakit?" tanya Sasuke sedikit khawatir.

"Aku tak ap ... hoekk hoekkk." Lagi-lagi Sakura berlari menuju kamar mandi. Diikuti Sasuke yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Kau sakit kan?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. "Sungguh, aku tak apa, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Kau sudah makan?"

Sakura menggeleng lagi. Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. Kebiasaan. "Aku akan membuatkanmu makanan. Istirahatlah."

"Tidak, Sasuke-_kun_. Kamu yang istirahat. Biar aku saja yang memasakkan makanan untukmu. Kau maua makan apa? Sup tomat? Onigiri? Atau roti ..."

"Sakura."

Nyali Sakura ciut. Ia tak berani membantah lagi jika suara Sasuke berubah jadi garang seperti itu. Apalagi Sasuke hanya menyebut satu kata, dan itu adalah namanya.

"Masuk ke kamar. Akan ku panggil jika sudah selesai."

Sakura hanya menurut dan segera beranjak ke kamarnya.

"Masak apa ya?" gumam Sasuke sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Kulkas, ya kulkas. Sasuke membuka pintu kulkas itu.

"Tomat, daging, umm apa lagi, ya?"

Sasuke mulai mencoba memasak bahan-bahan yang baru saja ia ambil. "Sumpah, ini sangat merepotkan." gumam Sasuke.

Tak lama, Sasuke menyeka keringat yang mulai muncul dipelipisnya. "Akhirnya selesai juga."

Sasuke menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Setelah membuka pintu kamarnya, ia menemukan Sakura yang sedang tertidur pulas. Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura yang terlihat pucat.

"Sakura. Ayo bangun, masakannya sudah jadi."

"Engh." Sakura mengucek matanya.

Sasuke membantu Sakura bangun, "Arigatou, Sasuke-_kun_." Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Wahh, Sasuke _-kun_. Kau belajar masak dari siapa? Ini enak loh." Puji Sakura

"Dulu aku sempat membantu _Kaa-san_ memasak sup tomat, dan otomatis aku tahu walau sedikit."

Sakura beroh ria dan melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Sakura. Setelah kau makan kita ke dokter."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sakura

"Kamu pasti sedang sakit."

"Ah. Ini Cuma masuk angin Sasuke-_kun_. Bukan sakit yang serius." Elak Sakura

"Pokoknya kita ke dokter."

"Sasuke-_kun_, sejak kapan kau jadi suka memaksa seperti ini? Hihii." tanya Sakura dengan diiringi tawa.

"Sudah. Jangan tertawa. Cepat habiskan makananmu."

"Hai'"

**~BECAUSE ITS YOU~**

"Bagaimana, dok?" tanya Sasuke sedikit khawatir

"Anda suaminya?"

"Y-ya."

Sasuke menatap antusias ke arah dokter, "Selamat, tuan Uchiha."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Maksud Anda?"

Dokter itu tersenyum, "Istri Anda sedang hamil. Usia kandungannya sudah menginjak minggu ke empat."

Sasuke membulatkan matanya, "A-apa? Ha-hamil?"

"Ia."

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang juga terlihat terkejut. Tak tahu akan berekspresi apa sekarang. Ingin tertawa, menangis, berteriak dan ahhhh .. sungguh tak dapat diucapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Baiklah, dok. Kami pamit" ucap Sasuke.

"Ya."

**SKIP TIME**

"Apaaaaa? Sakura hamiiiiiiiiiiiiil? Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~" teriak Ibu Sasuke, Uchiha Mikoto. Teriakan itu berhasil membuat SasuSaku, Itachi, beserta Ayahnya Uchiha Fugaku bersweatdrop ria.

"_Kaa-san_, jangan membuat tetangga kita mengira terjadi sesuatu disini." Ucap Itachi.

"Kyyaaa~ Itachi! Apa kau tak senang? Sa-Sakura hamiiiilllll! Asiiikk _Kaa-san_ punya cucu satu lagiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" teriak Mikoto dengan gajenya.

"Sakura, apakah calon cucuku itu perempuan? Atau lelaki?" tanya Ibu Sasuke antusias.

"Perempuan, Ibu." Potong Sasuke.

Dan lagi, suara teriakan dikediaman Uchiha itu terdengar.

**TBC**

_**Bersamamu ku rasa bahagia.**_

_**Hanya denganmu ..**_

**A/N :**

**UPDATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE :D**

**Masihkah kalian menunggu fic ini? Hahahaaa**

**Ini fic kok pendek yaaaaa, tapi gak papa, yang penting update. Hahhhaaaa *plak!**

**Baiklahh, gak usah banyak bacot. Ini ku persembahkan untuk kalian semua **

**Mohon reviewnya **

**Tertanda,**

**Aika Yuki-chan**

**30/12/2012**


End file.
